Naruto: Not Too Close
by wei2vile
Summary: As the tital says. FemNaruto has final awaken from her mindbreaking ordeal and she is not happy. Watch her kill her way through the life of a kunoich. elfenliedcrossover. M forKilingLanguageViolenceKillingBlood and other
1. Awakening

The Vile is in. Sorry about the huge ass delay. Someone decided to mess with me by deleteing my time bloodline story. I am currently readvising it.

But I will say this.

College life sucks.

I get too much homework that I am having problems writing.

As for this story. It's the regular Elfen lied Crossover with Naruto. i haven't read any other EL stories in FF so I am not sure about plagerism so don't flame me. As usual, I like writing FemNaruto fics. I'm not sure about the pairings. I will make her a bit in the kill first and don't appoligize over your corpse attitude. Make her deceive people and secretive.

Well that's about it.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**_Inside Voice/Talking Kyubi/ Talking summon_**

**_Thinking Inside voice/ Thinking Kyubi / thinking summon_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters along with the Elfen Lied concept

* * *

Chapter 1

Awakening

October 10th. A day a little girl dreaded since the day she was born. It's her fifth birthday and the people at the orphanage have kicked her out and she will have to rely on herself to survive this hateful village.

Today is the day she will fight back.

Who is this girl? None other than the demon spawn Naruto Uzumaki. The girl with the blood red hair and eyes.

In the past she didn't have what it takes to fight back, so she received many beatings. Until she discovered something about herself. She has hidden hands. She discovered this when she was taking a stroll in the forest and some two shinobi have thought they can take a shot at the demon spawn. They thrown several shuriken at her and at the last second she closed her eyes and waited for the pain. She waited and felt nothing. She opened her eyes to see the shuriken were floating in mid air but she felt something was holding onto them.

The shinobi were shocked that the demon stopped their attack and they decided to finish this close up. One pulled out a kunai and the other unsheathed a sword. One charged right and the other charged left.

Naruto perked up at the shinobi's movement at the kunai in the air were thrown at the one that went left and caught him off guard which resulted in killing him. The last one got close enough and stabbed his kunai at the girl but stopped in mid swing. He didn't hesitate. He wanted to kill her. But he felt something stop him in his tracks. It felt like a hand.

The invisible force applied more pressure and bended the arm snapping it and the man screamed in pain and dropped the kunai. The kunai didn't hit the ground but stopped in the air as well and went straight at the man's chest and killing him. Naruto didn't know what happened and left the area as fast as she can and didn't look back.

She entered an opened area that looked like a training ground. The pole post sticking out of the ground verified that theory.

She didn't know what happened. She just wanted those people to stop hurting her. Naruto got tired of people harming her. When she seen those shuriken heading straight at her. Something inside her was let loose and killed those shinobi.

She looked around the training ground and got an idea. _I might as well give it a try._ She thought as she thought of what happened back there. She kept at it and nothing happened. No hidden barrier or force of nature. Nadda.

"It's that time already." She looked up at the sky and noticed the sky began to darken and the festival will start soon and the yearly demon hunt will begin. _I have to find a place to hide._

Some time have passed and she kept away from the main street or the square. People usually chase her out of that area and she didn't know why she was chased out.

_**It's because you're a demon.**_

She turned around when she heard that voice and didn't find anyone. But the voice sounded familiar. She continued on sneaking around the place.

_**You killed many people in this village. Why not finish them off.**_

"Who's there?" She looked around and no one is around. "I know you're out there."

_**Do you?**_

"Where are you?!" No one answered back and she continued hiding in the forest to try to find this person that is following her.

_**Where am I you asked? That is an easy question to answer. But can you understand the answer. Naruto.**_

Naruto began to get fed up and ignored this voice and continued on to wherever she is heading. She arrived to an opened area with a stream that seemed calmed.

_**You're getting closer to me.**_

Naruto went closer to the stream and she couldn't help but feel a bit scared of what she will find. She went to the edge of the water.

_**Now look down.**_

She looked down at the water and sees her own reflection. _Is this person messing with me?_ She was about to leave when her reflection gave a sadistic smirk that scared her and made her jump back. _What's going on?_

_**You're waking up.**_

"What does that mean?" She asked herself and only herself. Not some person that is messing with her mind.

_**Man that's just rich. I am you or to tell you the real truth. **_

Naruto didn't reply but just waited for this voice in her head to shut up.

_**The truth is. I'm you. I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am the one that will fight back and won't take any shit from anybody.**_

"No you're not Naruto Uzumaki! I am!" She shouted back at this voice claiming to be her, but that explains why she recognizes her own voice and it sounded a bit more confident.

_**Tsk Tsk. There is only room for one Naruto Uzumaki. Thus that leaves us in a bit of a pickle here.**_

"What kind of problem and was it you that killed those shinobi back there?" asked Naruto a bit reluctant into asking these questions but she needed to know this.

_**I'll skip the first question and answer your last one. Yes, I was the one that killed those people. It seems I have this ability to kill people without any hesitation and yet I didn't feel anything when I killed them. How I killed them? I can kill people without them knowing I was the one who killed them.**_

"Why did you kill them? I mean... they were going to hurt me." She felt some remorse for what happened back there.

_**Oh please. It's a kill or be killed world. What do you want me to do? You want me to disable them?**_

Naruto nodded her head.

_**Well I could cut off their arms and legs to disable them.**_

"Never mind. You could kill them." She heard storing of the life of a shinobi. Those who lose either there arm or leg. They have to end there career of being a shinobi. After that, they wouldn't know how to live after living a life of a shinobi. There were a few that committed suicide after having a forced retirement from being a shinobi.

_**As for your first question. When I woke up. We were supposed to merge and become one, but the seal on the back of our head is what prevents us from merging.**_

"Why would I won't for us to merge?"

_**Well. We are one in the same. You are the innocence and I am the killer. You being the child and me being the adult. You are the light and I am the dark. You being the cat and me being the dog. I could go on but I like the first on a lot better.**_

"What will happen when we merge?" She had to ask that question.

_**Now that is the million ryo question. Once we merge, our true power will be unleashed and the perfect being will walk this world. The True Naruto Uzumaki.**_

"The true... Naruto Uzumaki. So why didn't we merge?"

_**Like I said. The seal on our head is preventing us from merging. I don't know who put that there but I found a way around this and I love how this will happen.**_

Naruto didn't know how to feel. She felt relief that she won't merge with this being or felt... she didn't know this other feeling. The feeling of not being alone and will be together with this person.

_**How we will merge is for you to let it happen.**_

"What?"

_**You will have to allow us to merge. You are the stronger mind and lived for quite a while and I was just dormant inside you for quite some time now, so basically you are stronger than me. So hurry up and let us merge and be done with.**_

"No."

_**WHAT!! WHY NOT?!!**_

"Because I don't want some murdering person outside while I can detain you." Naruto replied to the voice in her head.

_**You got to be shitting me! I won't be the one who will be walking around. I am already detained in your head. Once we merge the true Naruto Uzumaki will be walking around. We are not the real Naruto. We are just what you call it... I don't know. We are just the results of what happened when the mind is split and you were roaming around for 2 years.**_

"NO! I AM THE REAL NARUTO UZUMAKI!" She began to ignore this voice.

_**Pathetic. Once you obtain Naruto's body you began to believe you are the real Naruto. You were only out because I was protecting this body from the Demon Hunters.**_

"Shut up! And what do you mean you were protecting this body." She began to listen after she wanted to ignore this voice.

_**On the third birthday of Naruto Uzumaki. This was the first of the demon hunts have started. Before then we didn't exist. Naruto was cornered and didn't want to use her power or she didn't know how she can use this power. The villagers beaten her to edge of her life and the most harmful injury she received was the blow to the head. After that blow I took over and killed them all. After that, Naruto's body was sent to the hospital and some old man with white long hair put a seal on her body. This resulted in me losing control and remain dormant and you taking control. Tell me, do you remember what happened before you woke in the hospital.**_

She didn't know what to say or counter. It's true. She couldn't remember anything before waking up at the hospital or how she ended up in the hospital.

_**Thought so. You only took control to keep Naruto alive while I took pieces out of the seal to bring back Naruto. I may have some control of her true abilities but she is the one who is able to unleash her true capabilities. Like I said before. You are the innocence and I am the killer. We both are part of Naruto.**_

"LIAR!!"

_**Sheesh. Keep it down. I am only stating the truth.**_

"Liar. You were just using my abilities and only want to take over my body." Her selfish part began to surface and refused to believe this murderer.

_**Wow. Is this the mind of a selfish child who wouldn't listen to reason or the truth? I really hate to repeat myself or told you so. The reason you weren't able to do what I did back there is because it is not in you to kill. You are the innocence and I am getting tired of repeating that.**_

"I don't need that power I can survive on my own." Naruto stated.

"The demon is over here!" Naruto looked over and sees a group of people with torches and make shift weapons. She went to run down the stream and sees more of the villagers coming from that direction and soon found herself cornered.

_**Aw man. It sucks to be you.**_

_Can you do anything? _She just had to ask and she couldn't swim across the stream.

_**No can do. What I did back there is because you willed me to kill them and it was a onetime thing. If I do what I do, this body will decompose and kill you. Only NARUTO can save us.**_

"Time to die you demon." The villagers began to beat down the little girl. Each fist or hard object began to pile up. She wanted this to all stop. She wanted to sleep peacefully and comfortably. She wanted a healthy meal. She wanted a peaceful life, but these villagers wouldn't allow it. They had to kick her out of shops. Give her hateful glares. Give her rotten food. Over price stuff at the stores. And give her beatings for reasons that she doesn't know why.

Time passed by during her beating and they were going to finish her off. The Anbu the hokage have ordered to keep an eye on the little girl weren't around. Just like last year.

"It's time to finish this." A shinobi in the group took out a kunai and stood over the body of the little girl. The man just smirked and brought down the kunai to end the demon's life. For Naruto she didn't know what to do. But she felt something inside her snapped. She couldn't take it anymore. Everything. She just wants to end everything.

The Kunai came down and was about to pierce her and that was the last thing she will ever see.

Mindscape

The place was dark. Chains were hanging off the ceiling and the place was cover in water. The last noticeable thing was a little girl curled up hugging her legs with her head between and shacking. Obviously crying.

"So, you made your decision." A voice called up and the girl didn't acknowledge the voice. Soon splash of water were heard and getting closer to the girl. "You can die here or we can merge and Naruto will be awakened." The little girl looked up and sees herself standing before her. The only difference between them their eyes. The innocent one has the eyes of a child while the killer has the eyes of a cold murderer.

"You're the killer." It sounded like a question but it was a statement. The girl just nodded.

"And you're the child." She stated. "Have you come with your decision or are you just wasting away." The child nodded and raised her hand to the killer.

"I just hope Naruto will have a peaceful life." Both intertwined their hands and a bright light began to shine where their hands were connected.

"There is no peace for Naruto. Just death." The child nodded and both were engulfed by the light.

Real word

A group of people. Mostly a mob of people. Demon hunters they call themselves proudly. Right now they are waiting for the shinobi to do the killing blow. They are surrounding her to get a good spot to watch her die. All huddled up in one area. Surrounding her. Some would say this will prevent her from escaping, but those are now false statements. Right now, it is a kill zone.

All is silent why. The ninja with the kunai have fallen to the ground without his head which is now rolling towards the crowd. The villagers and ninja weren't able to move. Why, because the killing intent that they are felling is preventing them from running away or scream out.

The girl began to stand up as her bruises and cuts are now healing before their vary eyes.

"What do we have here?" She gave them a smirk that would make any bastards, assholes, and people with a stick up their ass very proud. "A mob of people huh. Torches, knives, stakes, and kunais. Is this some kind of Demon Hunt? Well, let's kill the _demons_." Said the little girl and the sounds of flesh being cut were heard across the forest along with their dying screams.

October 10th. The day the Yondaime defeated the Kyubi by sacrificing himself to save the village. The day that the villagers celebrated its death. The day one child hated since she is born on that day, Also, it is now known the day of the mysterious murders of a group a villagers and ninjas. To one person, it is the day she awakens.

To be continued.

* * *

Well...... it is the first chapter. I am never actually quite good at first chapters. I'm trying to get some time to write, so it may come down to monthly bases.

If you have any suggestions I might concider it. Might. As I said before I didn't read any other elfen lied crossovers and I am not planning to read them over.

Well thats about it. Ja ne.


	2. Shadow within a Shadow

The Vile is in. So her is chapter 2 of Not Too Close. Just to let the people know is that I might of over did it. Yeah she is a killer and knows how to kill when need to.

Well enjoy.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or the Elfen lied concept

* * *

Chapter 2

A shadow within a shadow... within another shadow?

It's been a week since Naruto killed those pathetic groups of villagers and lousy excuse of ninjas. From what she gathered of her memories of those two, she concluded she will not have a regular life in this village. She will be having people try to kill her at every chance they get. No one will allow her to buy food at regular price. The orphanage kicked her out as soon she became of age. People will probably attack her on sight if they have the guts or balls to do so. Most of the time the villagers attack during the night time when no one is watching or when the Anbu weren't watching. Being in groups of people is a really bad idea if you don't like the hateful stares that are pointed at you, so it would be best to avoid them as much as possible.

The path she has thought out is not going to be an easy path. She will have to be a shadow. Hide within the village. Hide from the Hokage and the ninjas. So she will be a shadow within a shadow. Right now she will have to start from scratch. No money or food.

She looked around and she sees that she is in the mid rich side of the village. _This house looks nice._ She thought to herself as she walked towards the door and knocked a few times. No one answers the door. _Let's give these bad boys a try._ They're is one thing she notice in her week is that she has extra invisible hands. They can move things that are 10 times her weight or maybe more and they can go through things like in this case a lock mechanism. The best part about them is that she has nine of these invisible hands and could cut through anything, even a human being.

Right now she is working on her stealth. Once she heard the click noise, she opens the door and went inside. She began to pillage the area from food to supplies and whatever book material she might need.

2 hours of pillaging she found a backpack to put the stuff in. She found food that won't spoil, kunai, shuriken, explosive notes, regular tags, sleeping bag, clothing that can be altered, camp equipment and such. She found some books that the academy would give out and a book on sealing. She thought that sealing would be a waste of time but she remembered that man in red and green clothing with the white hair did to her with a seal. So she took it as a precaution if someone will do that to her again. That is all she found and she will need knowledge of ninja skills, so she will go to the library later for now.

"The food is in the fridge. Go help yourself." A voice said at the other end of the house.

_Aw crap._ Naruto thought as she hid herself in a dark area of the room she is in. The house she is in has three rooms. A master and guestroom and a study room. Right now she is in the study room.

"Hey. You got no food in here. Did you forget to go to the market?" The second guy said.

"I swear there were food in there the last time I check." The owner of the house probably.

"Looks like you were just thinking you had food in there."

"I guess. Might as well get some sleep. You get the guest room." Footsteps were heard and Naruto began to think whether to sneak out or kill them.

_Kill them._ She thought as she got ready to kill these guys that were unlucky to have her as their guest. They got closer to her location. She sent her invisible hands through the wall and set them in the middle of the hall. Once the owner reaches the far end and the bystander enter the killing range. They won't know what killed them. _Closer... almost there... now._

"We'll start the mission tomo..." he was cut off as his limbs and head were cut off. The second guy received 4 new holes in the location of his heart, lungs and liver. They died instantly.

Naruto slump down to the floor feeling tired with a migraine once she killed those two. _Damn it. This always happen every time I use them._ She sat there until her migraine ended. _I can't keep relying on them._

Once she felt her migraine disappear she entered the hallway to check her handy work. _Sheesh. That's just brutal._ She thought as she looked at the mutilated bodies, _I can't just leave them there like that._ She checked the guys' pockets, while avoiding the blood stains. She took their weapon pouches and money. Naruto took an explosive tag or she thought it was an explosive tag and placed one on each of the pile of corpses. Doing this will prevent any evidence linking her to the other crime she has committed.

_Let's see the tags will go off in... Shit 5 seconds! _She took off with the bag of supplies with her and once she was outside she took a leap to escape the upcoming blast. She shielded her head and waited for the explosion. That is until she looked up from her spot and noticed nothing happened. No bang.

"What the?" She stood up and began to wonder if she didn't set the tags properly. "What's the fricken ho...?" She didn't finish as she was blown off her feet when the tags went off. That was one hell of an explosion and will attract many unwanted attention so Naruto stood up and began to walk towards to the alleyway to hide despite the splitting headache or the ringing in her ears.

She kept low and soon enough some ninjas were jumping from roof to roof heading towards the now burning house that she blown up.

The Hokage's Office

It's been two weeks since that mass murder have happened. The people's arms, legs and heads were cut off leaving a clean cut. They couldn't find any evidence of who did because the rain that appeared on that day washed everything that was once there clean gone. They weren't able to pinpoint who did this.

There were some speculations on who killed them.

Based on the investigation of the Anbu. The killer had to be skilled with the blade to make those clean cuts and was able to kill them all in one area. Even the Anbu were praising the killer's skill.

The Civilian Council. Well they came with the approach of saying that the Kyubi child have final decided to finish off the village and the murders on the day of its death justifies their reasoning. Of course, that idea was thrown out the window when they didn't provide the necessary evidence for this claim.

The Old man Hokage new who was capable of doing this and he feared the worst has happened. He has seen this kind of killing before many times and it revolved around one person. Naruto Uzumaki. The Kyubi container has done this many times when she was just an infant. This only happens when someone would try to kill her and he assumed that it was just a defence ability that she has received.

With the pile of killings during her infant years he knew that the council will have her head, so he had to do what is best for her and that was to get rid of this ability. No one was able to get in close enough before they turn into piles of flesh. Naruto took a walk in the village and somehow the villagers were able to get in close and beat her, but with the cost of their lives. The head blow she received and her tired mind was enough time for Jiraya to place a seal on her to seal away this ability.

After that he soon regretted it. People were able to freely beat her for the past two years and it seems the seal Jiraya place on her is now broken. The way these people died is proof of that and the Council will be happy of the news of the Kyubi container killed those villagers. That is if they find out.

There is no evidence that Naruto is the one who killed them and the way she suddenly disappeared might be good for her. He could say that she died during one of her beatings that the attackers burn the body leaving no evidence and hope for the best of luck.

"Report." Hiruzen said and an Anbu appeared in front of the hokage.

"About the deaths of the two chunnins were caused by misguided use of explosion tags sir." The Anbu reported.

"What about the mass murder?" Asked the old man hoping that Naruto won't get pinned.

"We are unable to conclude who killed them sir, but we will say that the killer is skilled with a blade. The murder got lucky when it rained that day." She sure is lucky. After all, foxes have the tendency to be quite the manipulative, deceiving, dissuasive, sneaky, and smart tricksters. And let's not talk about how lucky they are.

"Lucky indeed." He took a long inhale from is pipe to think things through. _I wonder how long Naruto will last hiding inside a village full of shadows._ The old man thought as he exhaled the glorious cloud of tobacco. "Are you able to link these two cases together?"

"No sir. The two chunnin is just an accident."

"Continue your investigation." Said Hiruzen as he watched the Anbu nodded and disappeared. _Naruto got away with murder so many times and some of them she doesn't know about. I just hope you're in control. _

With Naruto

She is now settled up a camp near a cave in the forest area in Konoha. Away from prying eyes. From what she knows from her memory is that the villagers would go to great lengths to harm her in any way possible. They would hurt her physically and emotionally. Heck even financially. So she has come to the conclusion that she would not have a pleasant or quiet life.

So here she is, lying on a sleeping bag that is now hers in a cave inside one of Konoha's forest in a cave that is hidden behind some trees. She has been doing nothing other than figuring out how to use her invisible hands. Right now she has nine of them and can reach about one meter. She has been practicing from lifting things up and cut leaves. How she cut leaves. Well she just throws a big enough rock and tosses it into the tree's leaves. When the leaves falls there are usually many and she cuts them up to prevent them from touching her. A good way to practice fast movement with them and the migraines from using them too much have began to lessen. But there are areas to improve.

She also came to the conclusion that she can't always depend on them too much, so she started to read the academy books she acquired from the house she blown up. Since she thought that the people hated her and all, so she thought she might have to learn on her own time and she will enter the academy at age nine.

"History of Konoha." Said Naruto and began reading the book while juggling some rock with her invisible hands.

1 Year Later

7 years old and she has been sneaking around the village practicing her stealth and also stealing some supplies. Once she got her stealth to the point that people are not able to sense her. She had deemed it time to practice infiltration. The buildings she has been infiltrating in the year were grocery stores to get supplies. A little use of her hands to pick the lock and in she is.

Naruto has been reading that book on sealing from that dead guy's house and was very intrigued with it. Once she finished the book she desired to know more about sealing and gone so far as to 'borrow' some books at the library. The books she took were listened from; intermediate sealing, chakra exercises for beginners, human anatomy, academy level jutsu, infiltration and stealth. Surprisingly the stealth book was written by a guy name Jiraya. Most of what was written down were actually quite usable minus the side part of the book about how detailed on what he has seen in the hot springs and a few sketches. She didn't know why this was in a stealth book and found out it was titled 'How to use stealth during research'. When she took it, she only saw the word stealth. The sketches were quite good with the texture and detailed it was drawn in her opinion.

Her sealing is going on quite nicely. She was able to make her own explosive tags once she learned how. It was actually quite dangerous if you count the number of times she blown herself up, but avoided getting hurt by using her invisible hands for safe measurements. She created some storage scrolls which were helpful and useful.

The Anatomy book is useful. She found out about pressure points and what you need to do to kill someone without turning them into a pile of flesh. She experiment with her power that allows those hands to move through objects. She tried to move through human flesh without killing them. It worked. She placed a few of her hands inside a store owner that has been denying her access when she was in the orphanage. Once she placed six hands inside her where her heart, kidney, liver, both lungs and brain. What interesting results after she gripped the said organs. The poor woman dropped dead for no apparent reason, as far as the innocent bystanders know. She could of just went for attacking the heart to make it look like a heart attack, but she wanted to check her limits and found out she could go so far.

Her chakra control is actually amazing when she tried floating the leaf over the palm of her hand and even her invisible hands were able to do such a thing. Even walking up the tree was easy. Her book on academy jutsu was such a joke. Kawarimi was too easy for her liking and so was henge. Bunshin took a bit longer and is now able to do 10 of them without them going up to the 100s.

That is all she had learned during the year. Her stealth took 6 months to get accustom with and her training with her abilities took 2 months to a satisfied level. Her reach is now a meter and a half. The books she 'borrowed' from the library were returned once she finished with them in the year.

And today is the day the Kyubi has been defeated and today, Naruto is going to have the best birthday ever.

It's night time and the festival has started a while ago and it is now time to play the hunter. She found out that she had this ability to sense other people which will be quite useful for her hunt. Oh this will be fun.

Naruto is now hiding within the shadows searching for the Demon hunters the villagers and some shinobi were so proud to call themselves.

She is now wearing a black Anbu pants with shin knee guards, Anbu sandals, black Anbu arm guards that covered her hand and just above her elbow, a black tank top with a black mesh top over it also a black coat. She had a black kunai pouch on both of her legs. She had many hidden weapons on her she lost count. She just kept putting more and more until she felt a strain. Yeah, she raided a shinobi equipment store a while back and is actually grateful for their generosity.

"Well, time to start my hunt." She said to herself and began hiding within the shadows.

A few minutes later she followed a group of villagers with torches and angry looks with weapons. Yup, these were signs of a demon hunting party. She can jump in the middle of them and let her abilities take care of them, but that would lead to suspicion of her. A rule of infiltration is not to leave the place in the same fashion. Like leaving your mark saying I was the one who did this and also the previous ones I have committed. So slice and dice with her abilities has been used last year and the people who were investigating that incident might connect the dots that would lead to her. Yeah, hunting humans _is_ a dangerous game.

_This will be harder than I thought. Let's see, I have 21 of them in a small area that there is no other living soul far away for a good distance of 120 meters. Blowing them up will attract unwanted attention. I have to use the element of surprise on these guys._ Naruto thought and went to take a closer look and can see that they were ordinary villagers with no ninja training. _Alright, let's get this over with._

Naruto pulled out 4 kunai and tossed them in the air for the hands to grip them and hold them. Then she charged the group with a kunai in hand and started killing them. She stabbed and slices the villagers and didn't let them scream. The kunai in the air were flying around dangerously and cutting up who was close enough. When it came down to five more she finished them off by throwing all the kunai she had out and through them at the villagers that tried to run away.

"Huh man. I should have down this sooner." She looked over the corpses to see her handy work. "10 sliced jugular, 5 stabbed at the heart, 2 in the lung, and 3 stabbed in the head and 1 between the eyes. Not bad. Now for some ninja." Said Naruto while she dropped a smoke chemical agent that will get rid of any scent that is in the area. She read that you must leave no clues that you were in the vicinity if you are infiltrating or assassinating someone.

_Hmmm. No one._ She thought as she was in the forest area searching for someone to kill. Anbu were too dangerous to kill even with her abilities. Jonin will be a bit difficult if they don't know what you're capable of. Chunnin were the main target for Naruto. They are strong ninja that are capable enough to challenge her. Genin would be too easy for her liking.

She felt four signatures heading towards her way and she disappeared into the trees.

"Are you sure the Demon child is somewhere in this location?" One of the ninja asked and by the uniform he is wearing he is a chunnin and the guy he asked is a jonin. The other two were chunnins by the way they were dressed.

"Yes, from what the rumours the Anbu were saying is that a child has been hiding within this area of the forest and there is only one child I know that is hiding within this forest." The jonin had a smirk on his face while his eyes narrowed.

Naruto flinched when she was listening to this conversation._ Crap! The Anbu might know where I have been camping. After this I will have to move to another location._ She thought as she was thinking of a way to kill these guys. She was going to have to use her abilities if she is going to kill these guys. It's not that she has a death wish or something. It's just that she is tired of having these Demon hunters roaming around and the numbers of them is increasing. Even the children were following in their footsteps.

_Alright let's begin._ Thought Naruto as she went to move on with her plan that she has thought out.

"So any idea where the demon spawn is?" Asked the chunnin that was directly behind the jonin.

"All I know is that she is in this ar..." He pulled out a kunai, turned around and tossed the kunai that deflected off another kunai that went by a chunnin's head that was aimed at him. He deflected it, but at a price. The deflection of both kunais embedded themselves in two of the chunnins. One struck dead center on one of the chunnin's chest and the other is lodged into another's leg.

_Wow. That actually worked._ Thought Naruto and she weren't expecting to kill one of them. More like hurting them. _That jonin was supposed to dodge and not be fancy by deflecting a kunai at close proximately._ Naruto groaned. _Why do ninja prefer flashy stuff that will most likely kill them?_ We will never know why they are like that.

"Can anyone see the attacker?" The jonin asked while checking the dead chunnin and found no pulse. He looked at the down chunnin with the injured leg. "Are you going to survive?" The guy nodded and tried to get up. "Nero, go back to the village and get help." He called out to the now chunnin named Nero that was behind him, only to see him just standing there. "Are you listening to me Nero!?" The said man fell forward to the ground to show 3 shuriken that were stuck on his back and neck. "Damn it!"

"Let's get out of here!" He went to pick the man up until he jumped away from the guy that was soon hit by a hoard of kunai and shuriken just killed the last of chunnin. He soon began throwing shuriken and kunai in multiple directions trying to kill this killer.

_He's blindly throwing without figuring out my location by the direction of those previous throws and it's not like it would work, once I moved into another position._ Thought Naruto as she studied this angered jonin that is blindly throwing kunai and shuriken. It's actually quite embarrassing to even kill this guy._ I should put him out of his misery._

"Where are you!!?" The man shouted trying to bring out his target.

"Behind you." He heard a child like voice and turned around only to fall to the ground when he felt blinding pain at his neck and soon nothing.

"... You..." He last said when he seen his would be killer only to see the Kyubi container to end his life.

Killing them was sure exciting for Naruto. This will probably halt some of the Demon Hunting parties and hopefully stop the Kyubi Festival.

3 days later

The Hokage's Office

Word got out that a group of villagers were killed along with four ninja. Of course the civilian council panicked and have ordered for the village to be locked down only to be countered that the killer must be long gone by now and the killer have cover his/her tracks very well.

The Uchiha Police Force has taken the investigation seriously. Why? Because one of the four that were killed were an Uchiha. How unfortunate. Again, no evidence or any kind of leads that would help them pinned down who have killed them.

This is too much for the old man to handle. He knew exactly who killed them. None other than Naruto Uzumaki.

Why he came up with this conclusion? Because Naruto is just like her mother in every way. The Uzumakis were a dangerous group of ninjas. Especially in close range if there were people stupid enough to get in close and unfortunately there were many. They were efficient assassins and the only reason they were wiped out is because of the desire to kill. They craved too kill and which lead them to a young death.

That would lead up to Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki. The last survivor of her clan. The problem with some of the Uzumakis is that they go insane with their lives killing people for a living since a child.

The only reason Kushina was not one of them is because she fled from her village at a young age before it was destroyed. She didn't use her abilities so often which were called vectors for some reason. She only used them for emergency uses and when she is enraged. The only person that was able to subdue her when enraged was none other than the Yondaime Hokage.

And now he is dealing with her daughter and of all people she has the Kyubi to backup her abilities. From what he remembered, Kushina had 2 vectors and with the reach of 3 meters. With the Kyubi inside of Naruto, she might have an increased range or more of those vectors. All he can do now is clear away from her path and let her cover the roads and buildings red.

_I'm too old for this shit._ The old man groaned and took a longer puff of his pipe. _She must be laying low after that night._ He stood up and stood in front of the window and looked out to face the Hokage Mountain. _If you can see your daughter now Minato. You would be proud knowing she is an excellent kunoichi despite her killings against the village. _Then the aged hokage looked out at the village.

_I just hope I can redirect that urge to kill of hers to the enemy of the villages._

Then an idea hit him. It might work, but it's worth a shot. He just needed to find her and that would be a problem concerning Uzumakis that they were masters in stealth.

1 Year Later

Naruto spent her year training and of course 'borrowed' some books at the library. Naruto moved from her previous location to a new one when she heard Anbu have pin pointed her location area but not the direct position. She is now hiding in an abandon shed that is in a forest away from the village but inside the village walls. The place is never visited by many so it is a good location to lay low and train.

She didn't bother with her abilities and worked on her chakra control, sealing, jutsu, stamina, and stealth. The water walking exercise took a while until she figured out the concept and practised using taijutsu. She will have to keep those arms of hers a secret and relying on them too much will cause trouble later on in her life and the style she picked out were used were concentrated on fast precise attacks to disable your opponent. Combine that with the knowledge of pressure points and you will become a deadly opponent.

She learned so much on sealing that she gone so far as to learn a seal called restriction seals. It seals off parts of your chakra and make your muscles a bit sluggish. It's a pain at first, but it will be useful in the end. Right now she is at her original abilities a year ago, with 15% of it restrained.

Naruto discovered an interesting thing about the invisible hands. She couldn't get this feeling of excitement when she discovered this. Those invisible hands have the ability to make hand gestures. Not only hand gestures, but hand seals. She could do hand seals with those things without halting her movement. But it is taxing to do such a feature, so she has been practicing until it became instinct. She can now do bunshin, Kawarimi and henge using her invisible hands.

The jutsu books she borrowed from the library varied from element to nature manipulation. She learned shadow shuriken and kunai jutsu, great breakthrough, water bullet and mud wall. Also she took those papers that check what element you are aligned to and she found out that she has 3. Her main element is wind and her sub element where earth and water. That would explain why she can do those jutsus a lot easier and having problems learning phoenix flower and electric current, because those elements are opposites of her own element.

During her stealth runs, she learned that Konoha has drug traffickers through the supplies shipment and she went to go mess with them. She took the drug traffickers money and lead a bread crumb trail leading towards where they hid the stash and owners of the said drugs. Or course the bread crumb trail was actual the drug itself. She made quite a lot of money messing with them and Konoha is starting to be drug free.

And that's when it hit her. She is actually cleaning the streets secretly and doing the Anbu's job in searching for these kind of things. She couldn't help but feel the ironing of the situation. A demon container that is said to destroy the village and it is now protecting the village without the villagers even knowing it. What the hell. She thought she was destroying the village from the inside out and found out she is cleaning the streets of this drug. _It's official. I am messed up in the head._

_It's that time of year again._ Naruto thought. Today is her birthday and the Demon Hunter Hunt will start again and the Uchiha Police Force is going to go all out on this day searching for the would be killer or find out the identity. _OH. This will be more fun than last year._

Naruto has been training for a year for this day. Why? Just like the other years. The blind villagers and Ninjas will be searching for the Kyubi child and make her life a living hell. It's too bad they will be sent to hell instead.

Once the festival started, Naruto did what she did best. She stalked the would be Demon Hunters and found them gathered in a mass. The only difference from last year and today is the hidden shinobi that are keeping an eye on this group. _3 groups of shinobi are watching over them and waiting for me to strike. What's this?_ Naruto perked up when she felt more chakra signatures. _Watchers watching watchers. This is just fricken perfect!_ Naruto just got a harder time killing the demon hunters. _My reach is now 2 meters. I might reach them but it would draw some connections towards me, but I can give physics a try. _

Physics rule of gravity. What goes up must come down.

She did some calculations of the groups movements and went to a location and did some more calculations. Basically what she is doing is calculation the distance of the group of civilians and the ninja, and the velocity of her throw of a kunai and let gravity run its course. Pulling out 5 kunais and 5 shuriken from her pouches she readied herself and with enough strength to throw it at the group. She throws the weapons with her invisible hands and she did the necessary hand seals to do the two techniques.

"Shadow Shuriken Jutsu." Naruto whispered knowing a shout would get people's attention and the 5 shurikens turned to 50 shurikens.

"Shadow Kunai Jutsu." Again the 5 kunai turned to 50 kunais.

After that said and done she began to gasp for air. Making that many clones of items would be very tiring for a child and she decided to leave the area and go back to the hut in the forest. Naruto didn't bother to check to see if she killed them or not. She is just too tired to bother check and her chakra is running dangerously low. She should have taken off her restriction seal, but that would get people's attention.

She just knew that she have killed again and got away with it.

2 Days Later

To say that the civilian side of the village are scared would be the wrong thing to say. They were petrified of what have happened during the Kyubi Festival. 43 civilians were killed and 26 shinobi were slain. 19 of them were Uchihas. And of course the Uchiha Police Force was scary enough. They were pissed off beyond belief. They requested full investigation rights to hunt down the perpetrator and the council were happy to allow it. Who else would be able to find a killer within Konoha other than the Uchiha? No one. Well maybe the Anbu, but they do not have the sharingan.

The Civilian Council have ordered for the village to be locked down and everyone had agreed and so did the hokage. A wide area sweep was ordered for every ninja. They came across the abandon hut and no one hasn't been living in it for a while, so they moved on to the next area.

They weren't able to find the location of where the barrage came from so they were not able to get any leads from that. The kunai and shuriken were no help either. They found no trace of any chakra of any kind and they were able to trace in back to the shop and found out that they were stolen. Dead end there.

In the end they were not able to find nothing. Not even a single trace.

With Naruto

Just after the next day of the festival. Naruto already packed her things and got out of the area, while get rid of any evidence that she was living in this hut. Things will be getting very complicated soon and she had to move to a new location.

The village has just started its lockdown and Naruto just made up camp or moved inside one of the village's apartments. A simple henge and she's in. It would be the best place to lay low for now. They would want to search for the killer that is hidden somewhere inside Konoha's forest area. Finally a gift from the Shodaime has become a problem.

The apartment Naruto moved in is pretty much run down but kept in checked. It has the requirements for someone to live in it, so it wasn't a problem. Besides no one knows she lives here and the name she goes by is Taruno Zukaimu. A mixture of her real name but she couldn't bear in mind to lose her real name, so she thought of something like that to remember it.

_Going out there on the Kyubi Festival will be like walking into a spiders nest._ She thought and shivered at the thought of walking inside a spiders nest. Yes, she's afraid of spiders. The great mass murdered that kills people without regret or any sign of hesitation _is_ afraid of spiders. She still remembers that encounter with that HUGE ass spider that was just walking by, even thought it was smaller than a pebble. She couldn't bring it to herself to get close to it to squish it and she was so scared she didn't use her vectors, which she decided to call them, to squish it. So she did a wind jutsu to blow it away.

The Tarantula is a different story, which in Naruto's case. She completely has forgotten about that incident. Why, she doesn't know. All she remembers was the spider and her foot and passing out. It's something that is called a suppressed memory and the memory that was suppressed was the feeling of it under her foot, the noise and the sight. To those medical doctors or the psychologist or therapist calls it arachnophobia. To those spiders that will soon cross her path better prepare to meet their end by the foot.

Back to the story, Naruto has again borrowed more books. The usual stuff but more advanced. She couldn't find more advanced sealing in the library so she moved on to chakra control and water/earth manipulation and jutsu. The library didn't have much on wind manipulation because she found out that people who have wind chakra are considered rare, so she settled for water and earth. She will continue her stealth training and try sneaking inside the hokage's library for any wind manipulation but later on sometime like, a few more years.

1 Year Later

It's that time of day again and the ninja of the village have gone all out to capture her or find out her identity. The demon hunters have decided to stay in and the Kyubi festival is still going strong. This cannot do. Over the year she has been doing her own investigation in the village. She found out the Uchiha Police Force has no idea who they are looking for. The Anbu have been doing other things since the Uchiha has taken up the case.

No, what she has been investigating is places that supported demon hunters and she found a lot of them. The most active places were the bars and there were two of them. One of them has karaoke night and they sing or most likely insult the Kyubi and its container. The other just serves free drinks if you hate the demon. So the people who enter the karaoke bar will soon have a pleasant view of the fireworks.

It's as loud as the previous years without the mobs and the shinobi is again patrolling at full force to hunt down the killer and Naruto is just waiting for the show to start. She picked the best place to view the fireworks and for some reason she picked the hokage mountain and on top of the fourths head. She doesn't know why she picked the fourth's head. All she knows is that she fined it very peaceful up there.

Once in place, she sat there and began counting down.

_Hmmm. It took me a week to place the tags and another week to make them._ Naruto thought as she eyed the building. _3... 2... 1... Boom!_

Naruto counted down and sure enough the karaoke bar blew up and caused minor damage to the surrounding buildings, which also stopped the festival and every ninja in the area went to check out the explosion.

"I think I over did it." Naruto said to herself as she observed the burning building that is soon burning the neighbouring buildings. _A miscalculation on the explosion._ Naruto perked up when she felt someone heading towards her location and it was too late to hide.

"I thought the hokage said you were killed." The ninja appeared a few meters away from her, out of her range.

_So, the old man is covering for me, is he now. Maybe I should visit him, since I haven't seen him in three years._ Naruto thought as the man entered her range.

"I always wanted to have a crack at you!" The man soon entered close proximately and Naruto used her vectors to pop out the guys kneecaps. "The village will make me a hero after I kill yo... AAAUGH!" The guy's kneecaps burst open and his body weight pressed against the now destroyed knee, bending forward and his upper body fell backwards. Naruto moved towards the ninja to take a further look at him.

She stepped over his body and now stood over his head looking down at him.

"It's a shame you were the one founded me. Talk about bad luck." Said Naruto as the guy pulled out a kunai and tried to stab her lying down only for his arm to be cut off by a sharp blade her didn't see. "Don't struggle. You'll only make it worst and I do hope you don't listen." Indeed he didn't listen and tried again to stab her with his other arm and again he didn't see a blade as his other arm cut off. She looked down at the man and sees that his eyes show a weird pattern. _The sharingan. This guys an Uchiha._

"I'll kill you for cutting of my arms!!" The man shouted hoping to bring attention to himself and tell the people that the Kyubi brat is the one killing people. "Once the village finds out you were the one killing people. You won't be able to survive a single day in this village." He tried to scare the little girl only to see her chuckle.

"That is _if_ they find out I'm the one who did it. It's too bad there is no one to speak the truth Uchiha-chan." She looked further into the Uchiha's eyes and can see he found out what she meant. "You've already seen my face so you better hope you can live without your precious eyes." She placed her vectors fingers over his eyes and plunges them in destroying his eyesight. The guy screamed out in pain and he sure knows how to scream. "Jeez, stop screaming, you'll just bring attention to yourself." Naruto pulled her vectors out and placed it over his mouth. "In fact, I shouldn't let you even speak off me." She didn't let him scream as she used her vector to pull out the guys tongue.

_The Uchiha is going to die drowning in his own blood. Maybe i should just end his suffering._ Naruto took a kunai the guy pulled out and was about to stab him until.

"The screaming came from this direction!" A group a ninjas were heading towards her position and is coming in blindly, so she has a chance to escape.

"You got lucky." She said to the unlucky guy that is dying slowly from blood lost. She left the area and went to her safe house or apartment.

The Next Day in the Hokage's Office

Last night the death toll was up to 56 civilians killed and 12 injured. 42 ninjas killed and 14 injured. And 1 Uchiha in a coma and will never wake up from. The Uchiha council have ordered to pull the man's plug saying that the man is useless now without his missing body parts and is just making him suffer keeping him alive. This was the only piece of evidence of what the killer looks like and he/she just destroyed the needed parts to testify.

The council were very vivid of the situation and didn't know what to do. The hokage as ordered for the next festival to be cancelled to prevent further killings, but the civilians disagreed with this decision, but were over ruled by the clan council saying that they are just sending more people to their deaths if the festival continued.

More speculations of who is the killer and they believed that he/she does not work alone. The killers had to be skilled enough to avoid every ninja in the village and new where the patrols were patrolling. An expert with a blade and knows enough with explosives. With this information they believe that the killers were part of Anbu. That is what they came up with. Even the Aburame and Nara clan head believe this as well.

The old man is now in his office, smoking his favourite pipe with the best tobacco he has and reading his favourite orange book written by one of his students. He couldn't take the paperwork and wanted to have a break. He sat there giggling and forgetting his troubles with the village.

"Jeez out man. You should do the paperwork before they become as high as you." A voice said to him.

"Your right. I should start..." He stopped in mid sentence and looked around for the source of the voice. He looked at the window to see her. Naruto Uzumaki. The **Inbijiburu Te (1.)** he called her. She stood there in normal civilian clothing. She wore mid tan cargo shorts, red baggy shirt, regular sandals and a black ribbon holding up her hair in a ponytail.

"It's been a long time old man. How's it been?"

To be continued

* * *

**(1.) **Inbijiburu Te**: The invisible hand**

To those who didn't watch or read elfen lied. I will explain a few pointers.

1. I did not give naruto pink hair or the horns(The main characteristics of a disclonious). I know that the vectors come from the horn but I'll make something up in the next chapter. Like I made it look like a bloodline.

2. The vectors; Each disclonious have certain amount of these telephathic hands and each one has different range. From what I read is that their range increase when they age.

3. Each disclonious can sense each other. In this story I made her human, so she can sense other humans or jinchuriki.

Thats a few pointers about elfen lied.

Now, I know I made her a bit too deviant. I only made her kill people who hates her to the point they want to kill her. I only made her use her instincts and she is not too powerful. She's just too much of a tactician and knows how to kill.

I'm saving the Uchiha for later.

If you like, review. If you want to give pointers, review. If you don't like, get lost. If you can't read it, try harder.

Well, thats all for now. Till next time. Ja ne.


	3. I'm Just Getting Warmed UP

Vile Here. The Next Chapter if Not to Close.

Well anyways, enjoy.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Jutsu**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied.

* * *

Chapter 3

I'm Just Getting Warmed Up

"It's been a long time old man. How's it been." Said a girl that has been causing both trouble and relief to the village of Konoha.

As in relief, she has run down and ruined many drug traffickers inside the village and pointed out many spies. As far as the old man knows, she holds all the information about the village inside that little head of hers.

As in trouble, she killed people. There is no need to go any further other than they deserve it.

He couldn't help but feel a bit scared of her knowing she could have some of her vectors ready to kill him if he made the wrong move.

"Ease up old man. You look like your writing your will in your mind." She assured him but that didn't work. "I just came here to ask why the villagers think I'm dead?" she went over the chair in front of his desk and noticed the look in her eyes. They weren't eyes of an innocent child, they were eyed of a cold blooded killer and that scared him.

_She looked so much like her mother._ He thought as he straightens himself out. "I told the council you died during one of your attacks."

"That's some gamble you made there, because they believe I'm still alive and they don't know what I look like. Well, except the Uchiha." She looked at the old man and noticed that he kept his guard up.

"They knew what you like when you were 5 and must of analyzed what you would look like when you get older and they hold a huge grudge against you." He said and the girl didn't flinched when she heard the Uchiha has a vendetta against her.

"Because of the Kyubi right." This shocked the old man. Again he straightened himself.

"When did you figure it out? From the villagers, history books or the Uchiha." He asked.

"Oh please. I am a seal master in training. I noticed I have this seal on my stomach." She raised her shirt to show the seal. "According to the seal books, it is a container seal that is holding in something powerful. I analyzed the seal and noticed many converter seals and chakra absorbing seals on it. So I must be absorbing whatever that was inside me. How I found out? Well, I just looked at my birthday, when the Kyubi attacked the village and was defeated. I also brought out why the villagers hated me to point they want to kill me. So I connected each dot and came to a point that says 'the Kyubi is inside you, tough luck.'"

The old man was expecting her to throw a tantrum after she said that, but she didn't raise her voice. "You're taking this surprisingly well."

"Oh I was pissed at first. I levelled the western forest and I calmed down after I levelled the forest and came to terms that I hold the Kyubi and have to live with it." Oh yes, the Hokage remembered when the western forest was levelled and no one came to confess that they did it.

"Well now, I guess I could recruit you into joining Konoha ninja force now that the Kyubi festival has stopped." The old man said hoping he can straighten out the killer in front of him with his plan.

"Join Konoha?" Naruto ask as she eyed the old man carefully.

"Yes, you will not be in the regular ranks like the others and Anbu is a place that you may like but I doubt it. You are more likely to kill your own teammates." He sees her nodding at this claim. "So I decided to let you become a Hunter Nin. This occupation will let you hunt down missing nin or criminals across the fire country."

"So I hunt down missing nin of Konoha outside this village without the village knowing my identity, correct?" The old man nodded his head. "When do I start?"

"You can start whenever you feel like you're ready. I have the papers all set and you just need to say when." The hokage was happy to know that she won't be killing more villagers.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I came here to bring you so terrible news about the Uchiha." Scratch that, she's going to slaughter a clan.

"And what about the Uchiha?" He prayed that she won't slaughter the Uchiha. Hell he will kill her right here to end it all, but he owes Minato for what he has done.

"Well I was just in the washroom minding my own business when..."

Flashback

The very bathroom she is in is not the woman's bathroom. Hell she wasn't alone. She was with an unknown Uchiha in the toilet chambers torturing him. She had the guy pinned down on the stool with his arms, legs and voice box broken. She didn't want information; she just wanted to hear bones snapping.

She heard bones snapping and cricking. Muscles tearing and the body twitching. She hates Uchihas for some reason and didn't know why. She just hates them. She shattered the man's voice box so he won't scream and disturb the noises his body was making while he squirms.

She could straighten the bones back in place and snaps them with her vectors all day long until she sense two more people entering the public bathroom. That's when she snapped the guys neck and went into stealth mode.

"So it's going to happen in 2 months right?" One of the unknown people that entered the washroom said and sounded very confident to her.

"Yes, once it happens the village will be ours and the Hokage will be dead." The other guy stated.

That's when she moved her vectors and knocked them out. When she heard to bodies dropping she exited the stool to see two more Uchihas. _They sure don't know how to keep things a secret don't they._

"I might as well make it look like an accident."

How the bathroom caught on fire will forever be a mystery to the village.

End of Flashback

"... and I came here to tell you." She told a sugar coded version of her story, minus the torturing of the Uchiha and in the boys bathroom.

"That does explains the fire." The Anbu is still wondering how a bathroom with no electrical outlets or any flammable material burned down. _The Anbu say a misuse of exploding tags was the cause. I don't know how a 9 year old girl is able to make the elites of Anbu look like a bunch of rookie genins._

"So you're saying that the Uchiha are planning something in 2 months that involves me getting killed." The little girl nodded. The old man groaned and took a puff of his pipe. _They are going through with it after all._ The old man thought. He knew that the Uchiha were planning a coup and hoped he won't have to order the clans extermination. An order Naruto will enjoy.

"Thanks for the info Naruto; you are a great asset to this village." That is when he sees her smile. A smile that he is very familiar with and it didn't involve of being praised. It involves with the 'I know what is going on' smile.

"I'm aware that the council have ordered the Uchiha to be purged old man and I want in." Naruto said with a sharp stare that will drive sharpen daggers into you when you look into her eyes.

"Sorry but we have plans for the Uchiha and you being in it will put everything you have down out in the open." The old man said with a stare to counter Naruto's. "And how did you know about this?"

"Knowledge is power. So it is best to know everything inside the village is a way to build up some information. Information is top priority. Without information, than I can't do nothing. Without information, than I wouldn't have been able to kill those demon hunters and blown up that bar." Naruto said without losing that stare.

"How about I give you something in return, for you to not interfere with the Uchiha." The old man said.

"What do you got, that I don't have. I could get jutsu at the library." Naruto said calling his bluff.

"High level sealing." That was all he said.

That lowered her stare and for her to think things through. _Damn it. He's got me there. The library doesn't have any more on sealing._ Naruto thought. "What do you got?"

He knew that she will need confirmation on his claim. He left the room for a couple of minutes and came back with 12 books on high level sealing.

"With these, you will become a seal master once you learn and understand the concept on high sealing." The old man was actually quite proud at what he is seeing. Naruto took the first book and started reading, also forgetting the subject about the Uchiha. "So will this help you stop you from interfering with the Uchiha?"

"... Hmm, you say something old man?" that brought a sweat drop on the old man. She did a Kakashi without knowing.

"Anyway, when do you think you will be ready to start your hunting nin career."

"Hmm, once I get a better understanding of my earth and water manipulation and increase my stamina and chakra reserves. I say I will start in a year." She didn't look away from her book, a very Kakashi like attitude.

1 month later.

The Uchiha Police force has received a transmission from one of their patrols about engaging an unidentified figure in the area and requesting backup. Once a platoon entered the scene they weren't expecting 2 teams of elite Uchihas dead. Their bodies were cut clean and blood was everywhere.

"Find any survivors and secure the area!" The leading Uchiha said while the other started searching the area.

"You guys sure took your sweat time." A deep gentleman like voice said behind the group.

"Don't move or we will kill you!" The platoon of Uchihas surrounded the figure. The guy was dressed all in black with a brim hat and a white mask that was smiling. (Think V from V for Vendetta)

"And what would you do if I don't Uchiha. Even if I were the one that killed the group before you now lying in their own pool of blood have more shinobi than you did, what made you think you will stop me." The Figure said while every Uchiha got ready to attack. "I see. Then let me make the first move." The figure revealed hidden kunais in both of his sleeves then throws them at two Uchihas and killed them.

_17 Uchihas left, 12 chunnin and 5 jounins. They seem to use their numbers to their advantage._ The Figure thought which by the way is Naruto in disguise. Why she picked this disguise, because she liked the movie this guy was in. She thought he would be a great ninja if he wasn't a fictional character. Why she is here, because she wants every Uchiha dead and this was the perfect opportunity.

Naruto in disguise dodged every thrown kunai and every sword swipe or thrust until she escaped being pinned in a circle. She faced the Uchihas as they readied themselves. Some of them thrown as many shurikens and kunai while the others did some hand seals.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!**" 7 of them shouted while shooting multiple fire balls at Naruto.

"**Ninja Art: Shadow Shuriken/Kunai Jutsu!**" The remainder of the Uchihas shouted and turn their shuriken and kunai into a swarm of weapons.

Naruto didn't budge but used her vectors to slap the weapons and fireballs away at ease. The Uchihas had shocked looks at the scene in from of them. They didn't know what just happened. Their sharingan didn't see anything, just their volley of attacks were deflected by an invincible force.

Naruto just stood there looking down to the ground and raised her head to look at the shocked Uchiha. "My turn." She opened her cloak and pulled out 10 shurikens and thrown them at the Uchiha that turned from 10 shurikens to 100s of shurikens. The huge number of weapons got majority of the Uchihas while the experience ones escaped with a **kawarimi**. _5 left and 3 of them are jonin and 2 chunnin._ She pulled out 2 tantōs in a reverse grip. One Uchiha did some hand seals.

"**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!**" He unleashed a huge fireball at Naruto and she just stood there getting ready to slap it away.

That is she tried to as her vectors were pushed aside by the huge fireball. _What the hell!_ Naruto did a quick kawarimi to escape being engulfed by the huge fireball. _What the hell happened? My vectors were pushed away._ She thought as she analyzed the situation. _It would seem I can't deflect objects that are thrown at me that have a huge amount of velocity or pressure._ Naruto thought as she watched the surviving Uchiha regrouped. _They should have stayed separately. _Naruto pulled out more kunai and shuriken. _They only made this easier for me._

"Did you get him Shisui?" One of them asked while holding his arm that has a kunai embedded in it.

"No. He got away with a **kawarimi**." The Uchiha known as Shisui said.

"We should report this to the elde... Ahhhh!!" The guy was shutted up by a kunai in the back of the neck and another volley of kunai and shurikens came down on the group killing them except the leader of the group.

"Damn you! SHOW YOURSELF AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!!" Shisui said as his anger of the lost of his comrades died to the hands of a coward.

"My Uchiha. If I just fight you straight on then you will most likely kill me." The gentleman like voice was heard in the surrounding area. "I wouldn't be a ninja if I just come out and fight. I'd be nothing more than a petty samurai." This only angered him more. "By the way." Was heard behind him and he turned around to face his opponent. "Did you know that you have a lot of openings?" Naruto lunged at the man with her tantōs and started a kenjutsu fight with the Uchiha.

The fight was going to Shisui's favour. He was pushing back this masked freak with his strength and the use of his sharingan. He began to use the shunshin ability to get good hits in. He shunshin behind the masked man and did a diagonal cut across his back that made him fall to the ground.

"Did you actually think you can defeat me?! Shunshin no Shisui!" Shisui said as he walked over the down man and pulled him up than slam him against the tree. "Someone as weak as you won't be able to kill me." He moved his hand up to the figures mask. "Let's see how ugly you really look." He pulled the mask off to only show the face was just a patch of dirt. Soon the figure's whole body crumbled up to dirt.

That was when he felt 2 tantōs entered his shoulder completely disabling his jutsu. The weapons pierced through him and pushed against the tree pinning him against it.

"You made the mistake of not seeing that the person you were fighting was an **Earth Clone**." The gentleman like voice said behind him. "You made the mistake of underestimating me." Shisui felt him twisting the blades in his shoulders. "Your final mistake is having your back against me." He soon felt a huge amount of pain against his neck that it soon went dark.

Naruto looked at the surrounding grounds of the dead Uchiha. _The Council may order their deaths, but I have something planned out for them later on._ She soon shunshin out of the area that was soon surrounded by more Uchihas. More Precisely, her target.

Itachi.

The next day

The massacre was kept under wraps by the Uchiha and their plans were still going as schedule. The Uchiha council were discussing with the matter and many of the elders were against this. With the lost of a third of their forces and the lost of Shisui, their plans would most likely fail. But of course, their Uchiha pride got the better of them and is still going ahead of plan.

Unbeknown to them the very person that killed the fraction of their forces was listening in. _So they are going ahead with the coup._ Naruto grinned at this. _Looks like my plans will most likely succeed. _She left the council room and began to follow through with her Hokage made her stay away from the Uchiha but she didn't agree with anything the old man had said and is willing to slaughter the whole village if the old man tells on her. That is _if_ he tells the village. The old man didn't know that he was giving Naruto his hand of cards while she is now holding all the cards. _He wouldn't dare raise a hand against me._

The following day

The Hokage just received his report from Itachi about the death of the Uchiha's forces. They way they were killed were done by a skilled shinobi who uses their head more than they use their muscles. He couldn't connect this to Naruto because she was stealthier than that. She would get rid of any evidence that she was there. But the attack patterns are completely different.

Her first attack was to butcher a mass of villagers, then she discretely kill another mass of villagers than stealthily kills a team of ninja, than she does a volley of kunai and shuriken, then she blows of a house and now, it is to slaughter a group of ninja. It was like she was making it look like it was someone else has done this. Naruto is aiming for something but he couldn't figure out what she was doing. She is able to hide her emotions from her and he doesn't know where she lives so he could keep an eye on her. The crystal ball is no help. She somehow has hidden herself from the crystal ball.

"Hokage-sama!" An Anbu showed himself to the old man. "The Uchiha has been slaughtered sir. Itachi had killed them all and there is only one survivor sir." The Anbu reported.

"Get every Anbu to lockdown the village and capture Itachi!" The Hokage ordered and the Anbu left the room to follow through the order. _Is this your doing Naruto?_

Earlier

Itachi just finished with his report to the hokage and went back to the Uchiha compound only to see everyone were killed and lying on the streets. He began to investigate to find that everyone was killed, even the Uchiha council. That is when he thought about his mother.

He entered the head building and sensed three people. His father, mother and the killer were in one room. He hid his chakra signature and went towards the room.

"Good evening Itachi." The gentleman like voice called out to him within the room. "Please, come join us." He was caught off guard by that. He was able to sense him out when he hid his chakra signature to its lowest.

Itachi entered the room to find his father and mother tied up and gagged with a tantō against their necks with the perpetrator holding the blades.

"I've been waiting for you. Did you finish your report with the Hokage about the slaughter yesterday Itachi?" The figure asked shocking him and his father.

"How do you know that?" Itachi questioned while getting ready to kill this man and the figure sees this but didn't bother letting him know.

"Information is everything Uchiha. I know that the Uchiha Police force is planning a coup against the Hokage. I know that you are spying on the Uchiha for the Hokage. I know that the council will soon order the execution of the Uchiha. I know that the civilian council is corrupt. I know that Danzo is still having his root operating fully. I know that today will be remembered by everyone that the Uchiha are nothing but traitors." The Figures claim was both disturbing and shocking to the 3 Uchihas in the room.

"The crimes you have committed today will not go unnoticed. Konoha will have all their forces out to kill you after I reveal this to the Hokage." Itachi said as he was getting ready to kill the man.

"Is that so Itachi, the problem with that is that every crime that has occurred today will be pinned against you." Itachi began to think this man was being sceptical. "You see I have a witness that you were the one that killed the Uchiha."

Itachi was about to move when he heard and sense his little brother Sasuke come close to the room. That's when the figure cut opened his father's throat, killing him. Itachi moved at his max speed to stab the man through his vital, caving his mother.

"You think that I will let you go after what you have done." Itachi has able to stop this man from killing every Uchiha and that is good enough for him. He saved his mother and brother and that is good enough for him. That is until the man started to chuckle.

"Oh my dear delusional friend." He started to have a chuckling fit. "I'm only getting warmed up." He puffed away and in his place was his mother. The vital he pierces was good enough to kill her. He looked over to where his mother supposed to be, only to find that no one was there. He removed his sword from his mother. He didn't know that his sharingan began to mutate into the Mangekyou Sharingan and his little brother just entered the room.

Itachi was left with a choice. Let his brother know that he tried to save his family and move on, but that would not be possible where he is standing. He is holding a blade that was used to kill his mother and this would link up to him killing off his clan. He could report to the Hokage and let him know what happen and let him take care of things, but the testimony of Sasuke and witness of the scene the Hokage won't be able to help him.

He will have to go with the flow and take the blame and hope for Sasuke to avenge the clan, while he will search for that person who killed off his clan. He felt power coursing through his eyes and he looked towards Sasuke. _I'm sorry Sasuke._ He activated one of the known abilities of Mangekyou Sharingan known as Tsukuyomi.

The Next Day

The Old man Hokage just finished with his meeting with the council about the slaughter of the Uchiha. They immediately ordered to place Itachi in the bingo books and began to talk about what to do with Sasuke. Danzo immediately requested to have him as his apprentice, but was turned down by the report about his mentality. Of course the civilian said of the council have been ordered to pamper the survivor.

The Subject with Itachi has gone to great depths. They began to put dots together about his skills and everything and concluded that he was the one who killed of those civilians and ninja during the Kyubi festival. They say that he wanted a way to test his powers and using the people of Konoha to prove it and killing off his clan was proof enough for him to leave the village that no one else was strong enough.

The Hokage didn't know what to think. Naruto just got away from her murders scot free and pinned them up against Itachi. He didn't know what to think of her now. She is beginning to become too dangerous for her age. The old man just groaned at his predicament. He began to do his paperwork when he sees an object hidden underneath the work load. He removed the papers and sees a tape recorded and presses play.

"_Hello old man. If you are hearing this then I am no longer inside the village. Your hunter nin proposal was good and all, but it wasn't good enough for me. As you can see that the Uchiha will no longer be a problem for you and the council will connect the dots and pinned my acts towards Itachi._ (She planned this.) _The following month I planned my escape with the following books you gave me with a few scrolls I copied from the forbidden scroll and Anbu library. _

_This village is so corrupt by power needy civilians that they don't know how to run a military village, so I left the village and I am long gone. Don't worry, I will be back to clean this village when I am finished with my training. Before you up and tell the shinobi of the village, let me tell you what will happen. _

_If you tell them that I am the one who really did it. The council will ask how you know this information and why didn't you tell the village. The results will be a disastrous. The villagers will hate you and take it out on your family for keeping this a secret. The council will be forced to remove you from the Hokage office and appoint the person you don't what to take up office. _(Danzo) _Danzo. Knowing him, he will turn this village upside down and call for marshal law and take every child within the village and turn them into living weapons._

_Talk about a predicament you are in. You got a choice old man. You tell the villagers what really happen and let them know what the Uchiha are nothing but traitors or you will press the button on the end of this machine to make it self destruct and keep this a secret between us. Don't worry; it will only burn the tape message._

_Till next time old man. I will handle the corruption in this village when I get back._

_Bye."_

The message stopped and the old man was left to think things through. She was right about everything about what the council will do. He knew that Danzo still has his root operational but doesn't have any evidence. The things that Naruto said about cleaning the village is what intrigued him. Does she know things that he doesn't know? She spent 3 years in the shadows and probably gained information about the village and must have come across Danzo's root ninja.

The way he sees it, he will have to really on Naruto to finish her training trip she has taken on her accord. The old man pressed the end button of the tape recorder and a flash of light went off inside the device and smoke began to come out of the device.

_I just hope she doesn't take too long with her training._ The Old man thought as he throws the device away and began to do the bane of all Kages. Paperwork._ Even with your abilities Naruto, you won't be able to defeat this kind of evil._ He was about to start with the paperwork until he found a message from Naruto.

_P.S._

_I found this jutsu to help you out with the great evil. __**Shadow Clone Jutsu.**__ Good luck old man._

_Scratch that, you are a saviour from Kami herself._ The old man thought as he did the Shadow Clone Jutsu to do the work load and started reading from his orange book. _At least you are still helping me with the village._

A Week Later at an Unknown Location

Naruto has begun to work with her training. She was using the Shadow clone Jutsu to its fullest. The setback about that jutsu is that the shadow clone can't use its vectors. A minor setback. The Scrolls she got from the Hokage and Anbu Library will help her out in the long run. She just couldn't find anything with wind manipulation. She'll have to go to Suna later on. The V suit she used was stored in a scroll. She decided to keep that suit for later, because it has many seals in it that changes here chakra signature and mask her own.

But right now, she was letting the shadow clones to do chakra control, taijutsu stance, water/earth jutsu and manipulation with the clones. Right now she is studying the underground lab she found. It appears that the owner of the lab was a mass murder, but not doing the murder himself, but let them fall into traps and kill each other. That man who use to own this place was a genius to her eyes. The way he understands the human mind is something she would like to learn. The traps and gadget he uses. The guy left his journal of the things he used on people and why he chose these people.

It appears he only targets people who are guilty and never harms an innocent. He was revered as a saint to the people but is called a murder, sadist and psycho by the ninja populace. He was feared by the ninja across the elemental continent by the things he committed during the second shinobi war. He captured any ninja that harmed a civilian and made them torture themselves or they end up dead of the trap that they are in. It was something he calls a game.

Naruto was studying the man's journal and is wondering if she will use this against the corruption in Konoha. It was both cruel and clever it was perfect. Why kill them and let them kill themselves while they play the game.

She looked over a puppet she found in the area. It was the most disturbing thing she has ever seen and it was just too perfect. A puppet in a black tux, that is pale white with red swirls on its cheeks, with the most sadistic smile she has ever seen, the eyes were red while its surrounded by black, and it didn't had much hair, but had it around the base of its head coloured red.

Naruto used her vectors to bring the puppet to her as she began to think how she will use this thing as she activated it voice box.

"hehehehehehe... want to play a game?"

To be continued

* * *

Yeah. I did that. I made her like that. I was working my way to this point and I just had to do this.

Anyways if you like review or have any suggestions on how she will use for the game. By the way it's going to be a 6 year time skip. Yeah, I'm making her older than the Clan Genin.

Well, Happy Halloween and JA!


End file.
